Irretrievable
by Lunatari
Summary: Hermione lost everything ten years ago when her daughter was murdered, the thing is nobody knew she had one. Verity, a young first year doesn't who her family is. She embarks on an epic adventure of death, rebirth and mystery.
1. Verity

Verity was going insane. Yes, this might seem a little melodramatic but she was _this_ close to telling Professor Kennedy where he could stick his wand. So far she had managed to overcome her homicidal urges but if she was forced to hear about Goblin wars one more time…well there was only so much a girl could take.

Verity sighed in relief, hearing the bell signalling the end of class, and let go of her wand which she had stashed in one of the various pockets of her robe that morning. Thank god the headmaster had gotten rid of the school uniforms when they had abolished the house system, they were ugly and awkward, and obviously whoever had designed them had no fashion sense whatsoever to speak of. Even her great uncle Albus had freely admitted that they were boring, though perhaps Uncle Albus wasn't the best example; he loved colourful outfits, the more outrageous the better.

Verity gathered her books and absently pushed them in her school bag, it was only the first class of the day and she Transfiguration next. Bloody wonderful.

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through her hair. This class was the one she dreaded the most, it was a mix of kids from mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin families, there were a couple of old Hufflepuff families as well the most predominate being young Miss Bones and Miss Macmillan, they got out of control easily and hurled insults back and forth reducing to fist fights once or twice when she had left the room. Needless to say she had never done that again. Demolishing the houses was a nice thought but when it came down to it the children picked up their parents attitudes and it was just as bad, if not worse then it had been during the war.

The war…no, best not think of it, it hurt too much to think of all the people that had been sacrificed, but it did something worse to think of one man's death, it killed her. Better for her to be dead as well than to live this shell of a life, her soul had died that night ten years ago. Her family and friends had died that night that some still called the Great Purge. Her year old daughter had died. October 31st.

The day Harry had died.

* * *

Short I know, but the first few chapters are only an introduction to the characters and the plot. By doing this I hope that you'll be able relate with them better when the plot picks up speed. Next Chapter A Look Into the Life of Ariadne Malfoy. Note: Reviews feed my flame and make me work faster. Much Hugs and Love.

Lunatari aka Lady Edymion Moonlight


	2. Ariadne Malfoy

Chapter 1 Ariadne Malfoy

Ariadne was rich. She knew this, had grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth. She also knew she was arrogant, snobby and unpleasant to be around. This might be suprising but if you looked at her family they were all the same.

Ariadne had no friends. She mocked everyone around her until they couldn't stand to be near her anymore. Now even the gold diggers stayed away in fear of being lashed by her sharp tongue.

Ariadne was lonely. After being alone for so long all she wanted was someone who she could trust, someone who wasn't after her money and she could confide in. Ariadne wanted a friend.

Ariadne always got what she wanted.

* * *

Ariadne looked at herself in her mirror. She smiled, she looked perfect, not that she had ever let herself look otherwise. Today was special though, today she would win Verity's friendship and they would be together always. She would do whatever it took, and anyone who got in her way…well they'd have to be disposed of. After all she couldn't let Verity get away not after that juicy bit of news her grandma Narcissa had discovered. Ariadne laughed delightedly, after Verity knew what she knew Verity would _have_ to be her friend and then… well she couldn't reveal everything just yet. Sighing contentedly Ariadne made her way to her bathroom singing softly under her breath. Ariadne didn't even consider that her behaviour was verging on obsessive, no, she was too far gone for that.

Ariadne was insane.


	3. The Dream Part One

Chapter 2 The Dream Part One

Verity sighed tiredly as she got ready for bed early. It had been another tiring day, she had just barely managed to finish her transfiguration homework professor Granger had assigned for the next day. And Ariadne…she had been acting weird lately and Verity was going to find out why. She yawned before moving to her bed and closing the curtains. She'd think about Ariadne's troubling behaviour later, when she wasn't so tired. Verity closed her eyes and slipped darkness.

_She had been here for days she was sure, maybe years. Verity looked around but all she could see were the same bleak grey surroundings she had been stuck in for days. It was very dark here, and cold, she shivered and it wasn't just from the cold. The ground was covered in ruins as far as her eyes could see, never ending destruction. This place felt evil, and empty as if she could travel forever and see any sign of life. Verity had to get out, she didn't know how but she knew she would die here if she didn't._

_Verity had been walking for a long time now and there was still no end in sight. Coming to a crossroads Verity stopped, she didn't know where to go now, she didn't know if it even mattered. She looked to the right, ruins. She looked the left, blinked then gasped. Where before there had been nothing but broken buildings now was a sea of trees. A forest! She was finally out of this place. Her spirits lifting at the sight Verity laughed as she ran . She passed the first row of trees marking the entrance to the dark woods and kept on going at a walking pace, silent now but still happy. She was free!_

_Eventually Verity realized that something was very wrong here, she didn't know what but the trees…they felt different. Slowing, Verity walked off the path that continued twisting at sharp angles between the trees littered with broken wood and dead branches and leaves, until she couldn't see it anymore, lost in the dark. She stared after it for a moment before moving to a giant oak and placing her hand over its heart. The feeling of wrongness increased ten fold. Usually she could feel the life of the tree, saw it in vibrant colours it was her gift, and her curse Verity realized. How could she have not noticed it as soon as she had entered? The trees were dead, their colours lost in monotonous grey. The trees were screaming in pain and despair, raging against the force that both trapped them and stole their life. Horrified Verity realized exactly why she had been feeling the way she had. The trees were warning her… to run, to escape before it got her too. Stumbling to her feet Verity started to run blindly through the trees, sobbing, her arms covering her face the only protection she had against the thorned branches that scraped and tore her skin as she crashed through the brush. If Verity had taken a moment to look around she might've noticed the path she had been following was gone, replaced by rocky ground and if she had looked harder she would've noticed that she could see the end of the path, indeed, it broke off sharply at the top of a deep crevasse and if she had continued to follow it she would have went over. She probably would have died before she hit the bottom but if she did live that long she would have fallen 5000 miles to her death._


End file.
